Conventional polysilicon resistors in semiconductor processes can have a wide range of values for their temperature coefficient of resistance (TCR), from positive to negative, whereas diffused resistors in monocrystalline silicon typically have a positive TCR. For many device applications, resistors with small or zero TCR are desired. Examples of device applications wherein low or zero TCR resistors are often desirable include voltage dividers, amplifier gains and/or other devices wherein reference voltage is used. In the past, resistors with small or zero TCR have been fabricated using relatively expensive materials and/or with additional processing steps that add complexity to fabrication. In certain applications, controlled TCR is important, even if the TCR is nonzero.